It's You
by Amber Desu
Summary: Apakah kau masih mau terus terpuruk dalam kesedihan? Aku masih disini kau tahu? Oneshot. RnR please :D


Haloo! Amber disini~

Coba-coba buat oneshot, dan ini hasilnya! Oneshot yang kayaknya kepanjangan. Aja.

Oh iya, fict ini terinspirasi dari komik shoujo kesukaan Amber... Kirameki Gingachou Shoutengai a.k.a Sparkling Gingachou! :D

**Warning: **Sebenernya ini fict bikinnya cuma iseng, tapi keburu kepanjangan mending kupublish aja, dan ini keliatannya cuman kayak fict iseng bikin-_- OOC, Typo, de el el.

**Disclaimer: **Gingachou hanya milik Yuki Fujimoto, yang gak bakal Amber ambil-ambil ^^ /plak

* * *

><p><em>Even you ask again, it's only you to me<em>

_Even if you have another love already_

_I can't forget you, i can't turn back_

_Right when my glare was sharp_

_Right when i was nailing a nail deep inside my heart_

_I choose you without any regrets_

_Yes, it's you_

_._

_._

_._

Pagiku yang membosankan dimulai seperti biasanya. Bangun, membereskan tempat tidur, mandi, berpakaian, makan, lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Dan seperti biasanya lagi, aku akan menunggu Asuka di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kyuu"

"Ah, Mike"

"Kak Asu sudah berangkat daritadi, kelasnya masuk pagi hari ini."

"Oh begitu, terima kasih ya. Aku berangkat dulu."

"Kyuu! tunggu."

Aku pun berbalik

"Kita berangkat bersama saja dengan Kuro. Sekolah kita satu arah kan?"

"Oke, mana Kuro?"

Aku pun melihat Kuro berjalan menenteng sepedanya.

"Mike, kenapa ada dia?" Tanya Kuro sambil menunjuk Kyuu

"Oh, tadi dia menunggu kakak, tapi kakak sudah berangkat duluan. Kalau dia berjalan sendiri ke sekolah kan kasihan, jadi sekalian saja bareng kita."

"Ya sudah, sekarang aku mengizinkanmu"

"Siapapula yang minta izinmu? Mike kan hanya menyarankan tadi."

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau ikut berangkat saja duluan sana" Aku pun adu mulut seperti biasa

"STOP! Ayolah berhenti, nanti telat nih. Kyuu, kau bonceng aku untuk sementara ya?"

"Okelah" Kata Kyuu sambil menaiki sepeda Mike

Setelah 5 menint mengayuh, akhirnya sampailah di depan sekolahku.

"Sudah sampai Kyuu, turunlah." Kata Mike

"Baiklah." Kata Kyuu sambil turun dari sepeda Mike

"Sampai ketemu pulang sekolah nanti ya!"

"Ya! Sampai jumpa!" Teriakku kepada mereka yang sudah mengayuh

Kembali ke kehidupanku, aku masuk ke sekolah dengan malas, naik ke lantai 2, lalu berjalan ke dalam kelas. Dan biasanya, kelas masih belum terlalu ramai. Aku pun duduk di bangku yang kedua dari belakang. Dan seperti biasa lagi, aku tertidur sampai temanku membangunkanku karena guru sudah datang.

* * *

><p><em>Saat Istirahat<em>

"Kyuu, kau mau makan tidak?" Tanya temanku, Yamashita.

"Oke, ayo." Kataku.

Kami pun berjalan turun ke kantin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini."

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Pasti gara-gara Asuka ya, kakaknya temanmu kan?" Tanya Yamashita yang tepat sasaran.

"Ya... kira-kira begitulah."

"Kenapa? Kau mengajaknya keluar lagi? Bukannya ia sudah bilang tidak mau?"

"Kan aku bilang aku akan terus mengejarnya, ia hanya tersenyum. Mungkin kan masih ada harapan. Walaupun hanya satu persen." Kataku agak putus asa.

"Yah, ada baiknya juga sih mencoba. Tapi setelah kejadian di taman bermain waktu itu? Apa kau yakin masih mau mencoba?." Kata Yamashita, agak prihatin padaku.

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Selama masih ada harapan sekecil apapun, mungkin aku akan mencoba." Ulangku lagi.

"Ah, kau memang keras kepala ya." Kata Yamashita yang tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Yah, memang beginilah aku." Kataku sambil sedikit tertawa.

Kami pun makan dengan yang lain. Kurasa itu bisa membuatku agak sedikit membaik untuk sementara ini. Setelah makan, kami pun pergi ke atas lagi. Dan biasanya saat istirahat, banyak perempuan dari kelas lain datang ke kelasku hanya untuk melihatku.

"KYAA! ITU KYUU!" Teriak salah seorang perempuan.

"Mana? Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya." Kata yang satu lagi.

"Itu dia sedang di kelasnya!" Teriak yang lain lagi.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Dan gerombolan perempuan itu datang ke kelasku.

"Kyuu, itu para penggemarmu datang~" Goda Yuuya, salah satu temanku.

"Ah, sudahlah biarkan saja." Kataku acuh tak acuh.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada satu dari semua gadis itu yang menarik perhatianku. Dan entah kenapa, pikiranku melayang hanya kepada Asuka.

Yah, itu memang menyebalkan, mengingat orang yang kausukai ternyata menyukai orang lain yang sudah menikah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak mau mencoba untuk melupakannya.

_"Hei, aku disini kau ingat? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membuka hatimu? Masih banyak laki-laki lain yang mengejarmu kau tahu?"_

"Kyuu."

"Kyuu!"

"Ah, ah ada apa?" Suara Yamashita menyadarku dari lamunanku dan menyadari bahwa mejaku hampir penuh karena tumpukan hadiah.

"Pasti kau melamunkan dia lagi ya?" Tanya Yamashita, yang pertanyaannya selalu tepat sasaran.

"Uh, sebenarnya iya."

"Kan sudah kubilang, cobalah lupain. Walaupun sedikit demi sedikit, mungkin nanti bisa lupa." Kata Yamahita lagi.

"Ya, mungkin nanti aku coba. Terimakasih atas sarannya. Lagi." Aku sedikit menekankna di kata "tadi".

"Hahaha, ya kapanpun." Kata Yamashita sambil tertawa.

Tepat setelah itu, guru kelas kami pun masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 sore, dan aku masih asyik di lapangan bola. Tumben sekali pada hari itu aku betah berlama-lama di sekolah. Dan tumben-tumbennya lagi, Mike dan Kuro datang ke sekolahku.

"Kyuu! Pulang yuk!" Teriak Mike.

"Lama tinggal nih!" Teriak Kuro.

"Oke oke. Aku punalng duluan ya!" Seruku pada yang lain.

Aku pun berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Mau mampir ke kedai taiyaki dulu?" Tanya Mike.

"Taiyaki terus... Lama-lama mukamu jadi taiyaki loh." Canda Kuro.

"Aah, aku lagi pingin taiyaki nih. Kutraktir deh, gimana? Mau dong mau.." Rayu Mike.

"Ahaha, ayo ayo. Aku juga pingin taiyaki nih." Kataku sambil sedikit tertawa.

Kami bertiga pun berjalan ke kedai taiyaki.

"Keek! Taiyakinya 6 ya kek!" Teriak Mike.

"Ah, pasti taiyaki isi kacang merah dan krim ya?" Kata Kakek Takuma yang sudah hafal pesanan sehari-hari Mike.

"Ehm, Mike. Aku beli sendiri saja, tidak usah ditraktir." Kataku.

"Tumben sekali kau, biasanya kau selalu minta ditraktir... Duitmu lagi banyak yaa?" Kata Mike sambil melihat isi dompetku.

"Bukan, dia cuma malu. Masa cowok playboy kayak dia ditraktir cewek. Harusnya kan cowok yang traktir cewek, biar _image_nya gak rusak gitu dedepan cewek-cewek.." Kata Kuro.

"Ah, banyak omong dasar." Cibirku

"Baiklah, ini taiyakinya." Kata kakek Takuma sambil menyerahkan taiyaki tersebut.

"Kyuu, sini uangmu. Biar aku saja yang kasih." Kata Mike sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku pun memberikan lembaran uangku pada Mike.

"Ini uangnya kek, terima kasih ya~" Kata Mike sambil melambai ke arah kakek Takuma.

Karena hari ini kami dibebaskan dari pekerjaan, kami pun bertiga pun langsung menuju Ichiban Boshi, tempat Mabudachi berkumpul setiap harinya.

Saat kami baru masuk... aku melihat sosok itu. Mike dan Kuro pun bergantian dengan tatapan kasihan. Aku pun mematung di tempatku berdiri saat dia balas melihatku.

Kami tersenyum canggung, dan setelah itu hening.

"Tumben sepi, pada kemana ya?" Tanya Kuro sambil melihat _handphone_nya.

_"Untungnya Kuro mengalihkan pembicaraan."_ Batinku agak lega.

"Aku dapat SMS dari Ibachan, katanya mereka semua sedang ada di rumahnya, keluarganya akan mengadakan makan malam bersama." Kata Kuro.

"Coba sini kulihat." Kata Mike sambil merebut _handphone_ itu dari tangan Kuro.

Aku dan Mike pun membaca SMS itu.

_From: Ibachan_

_Hei Kuro, beritahu ke Mike dan Kyuu ya. Jam 7 malam nanti ada acara makan malam bersama dirumahku. Keluarga kalian sudah tahu, Sato dan Mamoru juga sudah disini. Cepat kesini ya. Dan ingat, __**JANGAN TELAT. **__Atau makanan akan habis._

"Kata terakhirnya agak menyeramkan ya..." Kata Mike sambil memberikan kembali _handphone_ Kuro.

"Yah, begitulah Ibachan." Kataku.

"Kak Asu, nanti ke rumah Ibachan?" Tanya Mike kepada kakaknya, Asuka.

"Ya, sebentar lagi. Kalian duluan saja, aku bisa berangkat dengan Haruka." Kata Asuka sambil meneruskan menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Atau tepatnya, berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Oke, aku duluan ya kak." Kata Mike sambil keluar toko.

Setelah di luar toko, aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Kyuu, memang susah ya..." Kata Kuro sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Enak sekali ngomong begitu. Kau tidak merasakannya kau tahu? Sudah ah, aku mau pulang dulu, nanti kita berangkat bersama saja." Kataku.

"Kita kumpul saja jam setengah 7 dirumahku!" Kata Mike dengan tatapan ceria yang membuatku mengeluarkan tatapan "ingin membunuhnya".

"Ah maaf, kita kumpul dirumahmu saja kalau begitu." Kata Mike sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya." Kataku kepada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jam setengah 7 kurang 5, di kediaman Hanasaka._

Orangtuaku sudah berangkat lenih dulu ke rumah Ibachan, aku pun bersiap-siap akan beangkat. Setelah mengunci pintu rumah, aku menunggu Kuro dan Mike di luar rumah.

_"Lama sekali mereka, mau menunggu makanannya habis?" _Batinku.

_Triririrt Triririrt_

Handphoneku berbunyi.

"Halo." Kataku.

"Ah Kyuu, maaf aku tidak bisa kerumahmua. Kata orangtuaku, langsung saja ke rumah Ibachan, pulangnya nanti boleh ke rumahmu. Jadi sekarang aku dan Mike sudah di jalan ke rumah Ibachan. Maaf sekali ya Kyuu." Kata Kuro di seberang telepon.

"Ah, yasudah. Tidak apa-apa." Kataku.

"Oke, sampai bertemu disana ya." Balas Kuro.

_Tuut Tuut Tuut_

Aku pun menghela nafas panjang, lalu langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan ke rumah Ibachan.

_Flashback_

_Kalau saja Koba-sen secepatnya menikah..._

"Akhir-akhir ini... Asuka kelihatan... Murung terus, ya? Hari ini dia tersenyum. Tapi kurasa itu juga dipaksakan." Kataku kepada Mike yang sedang menyesap minumannya.

"Katanya... Koba-sen akan.. Menikah." Kata Mike.

"Serius nih?" Tanyaku kepada Mike.

_"Itu kan sama saja dengan terkabulnya harapanku selama ini..."_ Batinku.

"Kapan upacaranya? Dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Umm.. sepertinya hari ini, nggak tahu." Kata Mike.

Aku pun langsung berlari mencari Asuka.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" Tanya Mike.

Aku pun tidak menghiraukannya. Saat itu yang kupikirkan hanya Asuka.

Di kampus Asuka

"Asuka! Ada cowok cakep yang mencari-carimu tuh!"

"Heh?" Tanya Asuka tidak mengerti.

"Itu dibelakangmu!"

Asuka pun membalikkan badannya.

"Hari ini kan hari Minggu, kenapa kau ada di kampus?" Tanyaku

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kesini?" Katanya balik bertanya.

"Kau terus-terusan memikilkan soal upacara pernikahan itu sampai kau tidak bisan tenang di rumah kan? Ayo kita pergi kesana saja!" Kataku sambil berlari.

"Tunggu! Untuk apa pergi kesana?"

"Bukannua kalau kau tidak pergi, justru kau akan terus-terusan kepikiran? Aku memang bukan datang untuk menyuruhmu meilihku, yah walaupun aku memang ingin bilang begitu sih. Tapi maksudku bukan itu! Entah bagaimana, mungkin aku bisa mengerti!" Kataku.

_Selama ini. Karena selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu._

Di tempat pernikahan

_Teeeng Teeng Teeng_

"Jaraknya terlalu jauh ya, jadi nggak kelihatan jelas." Kataku.

"Iya. Tapi, syukurlah aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh." Kata Asuka

Aku dapat melihatnya begitu dekat sekarang. Wajahnya berlinang air mata.

_"Padahal sebegini besar rasa sukaku padanya. Tapi kenapa... Bukan aku yang dipilihnya."_

Pemikiran yang telah kuulangi puluhan ribu kali kembali muncul. Namum, tidak lama kemudian langsung tenggelam...

_End of flashback_

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berada di depan rumah Ibachan. Aku pun masuk ke dalam, dan aku disambut oleh ayahnya.

"Ah Kyuu. Selamat datang. Ayo masuk, yang lain sudah makan tuh." Katanya ramah.

"Terimakasih paman, aku masuk ya." Balasku sambil melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku pun duduk di samping Mamoru. Kuro dan Mike pun langsung menghampiriku.

"KYUU! MAAFKAN KAMII!" Kata Mike sambil berteriak.

"Hus, jangan terlalu ribut. Lagipula aku tahu, kalian tidak datang kerumahku karena ingin berangkat berdua kan? Kalian memang cocok ya sebagai pasangan." Kataku.

"Ah Kyuu, serius. Orangtua kami memang bilang begitu. Kalau begitu, besok kita ke taman bermain saja bersama. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kuro.

"Benar! Nanti akan kuajak Sato, Mamoru dan Ibachan juga!" Kata Mike senang.

"Kami akan menepati janji kok!" Kata mereka berdua.

"Ahahaha, oke baiklah. Jam berapa?" Tanyaku.

"Jam 8 berkumpul di Ichiban Boshi saja. Aku akan beritahu yang lain kalau begitu." Kata Kuro sambil berlalu pergi.

"Baiklah, aku makan dulu ya Kyuu, kau beritahu saja si Mamoru itu~" Kata Mike sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa tadi?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Oh, besok kau bisa ikut tidak? Kita mau ke taman bermain besok." Kataku.

"Umm.. mungkin bisa." Balas Mamoru.

"Oke, besok kumpul di Ichiban Boshi jam 8 ya."

Setelah percakapan itu, kami semua pun makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam itu, malam dilanjutkan dengan acara minum-minum. Tim Mabudachi memilih untuk punang lebih dulu karena sudah larut. Aku pun langsung pulang karena disana, sebisa mungkin aku menghindari Asuka. Setelah 3 menit berjalan, aku pun sampai di rumah. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku memilih mendengarkan musik sambil bermain game online.

_"Ah, aku bosan. Kenapa tidak ada sesuatu yang lain dalam hidupku yang membosankan ini?" _Batinku.

Setelah itu, aku pun mematikan komputerku dan merangkak masuk ke dalam tempat tidurku, dan langsung memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p>"Kyuu! Ayo bangun! Bukankah kau akan ke taman bermain? Itu Asuka sudah menunggumu!" Teriak ibuku dari bawah.<p>

"Iya! Sebentar lagi aku akan bersi-" Kalimatku terputus.

_"Siapa tadi? Asuka? Kenapa dia menungguku? Bukannya dia tidak ikut?"_ Batinku.

_"Ah, pasti hanya halusinasiku saja."_ Kataku sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap, aku pun turun untuk makan dan... ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan ibuku. Asuka ada disana, sedang duduk ruang makan dan mengobrol bersama ibuku.

"Ah, itu Kyuu. Ayo cepat makan! Kasihan Asuka sudah lama menunggu." Kata ibuku.

Aku pun langsung duduk dan makan dalam diam. Setelah makan, kami pun berpamitan dan berjalan menuju Ichiban Boshi.

"Untuk apa kau kerumahku pagi-pagi?" Kataku.

"Yah, pertama Mike dan kawan-kawannya menyuruhku."

"Ah, mereka." Kataku sambil mencibir.

"Dan yang kedua, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." Katanya lirih.

_"Apa katanya barusan? Apa mungkin dia merindukanku? Aah, tidak mungkin." _Batinku.

Setelah itu pun kami berjalan dalam diam. Kecanggungan kembali memasukki.

"Asuka." Kataku, memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm?" Katanya.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Koba-sen?" Tanyaku berhati-hati.

"Umm.. bagaimana ya? Cinta sih mungkin tidak, mungkin rindu. Dan tersakiti yang pasti." Katanya pelan.

Saat aku melihat ke arahnya, dapat kulihat matanya agak berkaca-kaca.

"Ah maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud bertanya seperti itu tadi." Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil mengusap matanya sedikit.

Tapi dapat kulihat, air matanya seoertinya tak terbendung lagi, dia mulai terisak.

_"Kyuu, kau bodoh atau apa? Hanya apat membuatnya menangis."_

Tanpa sadar, aku pun mengusap kepalanya dan mengelap air matanya. Anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengelak.

"Maafkan aku Asuka. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengungkit masalah itu. Jangan menangis lagi. Tolong." Kataku sambil mengelap air matanya.

Akhirnya ia berhenti menangis. Aku pun menarik tanganku kembali.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Itu salahku juga, terlalu mengharapkan apa yang tidak mungkin kudapat juga." Katany sambil tersenyum kaku.

_"Ah, senyum itu lagi." _Batinku.

Kami pun berjalan dalam diam sampai akhirnya sampai di Ichiban Boshi. Ternyata, kak Haru dan kak Michiru juga ikut. Setelah kami semua sudah kumpul, berangkatlah kami ke halte bis. Setelah menaiki bis selama setengah jam, akhirnya sampai juga kita di taman bermain. Setelah membeli tiket, kami pun masuk ke dalam. Kami pun sepertinya telah mencoba berbagai permainan, tapi sepertinya itu semua tidak cukup bagi seorang Mike.

"AYO COBA YANG INI!" Teriak Mike.

"AYO COBA YANG ITU" Teriaknya lagi.

"AAH~ AYO KITA NAIK YANG ITU!" Teriaknya. Lagi.

"YANG ITU BELUM DICOBA! AYO KESANA!" Teriaknya terus-menerus.

"Mike, kamu tahu, kita sudah menaiki semua wahana kurang lebih 2 kali. Ayo kita makan sajalah dulu." Kata Sato terlihat capek.

"Aah, kalian tidak seru~ Yasudah, kita makan dulu. Setelah makan, untuk penutupan kita naik yang itu!" Kata Mike sambil menunjuk kincir raksasa. Dan yang aku tahu, Sato takut akan ketinggian.

"Umm Mike, kenapa kita tidak langsung pulang saja?" Tanya Sato, mukanya pucat.

"Ah tidak apa-apalah, sekali ini saja ya Sato yaa~" Rayu Mike.

Tapi apa boleh buat, Sato itu orangnya susah menolak. Akhirnya, ia menyetujuinya.

Setelah itu, kami pun makan di kedai ramen dan membeli es krim.

"Ayo makannya cepat sedikit, hari sudah mulai sore nih!" Kata Kak Haru.

Lalu, kami semua pun berjalan ke arah kincir raksasa itu. Satu gerbong maksimal 4 orang. Akhirnya aku terpuruk duduk bersama Mamoru, Kuro dan Kak Haru. Mike naik dengan Sato dan Ibachan. Sedangkan Asuka daik dengan kak Michiru.

Setelah masuk ke dalam gerbongnya, kincir itu pun bergerak naik ke atas. Mamoru memotret pemandangan denga kamera yang dibawanya, sedangkan Kuro dan Kak Haru bertengkar rebutan tempat duduk. Aku hanya dapat duduk dan tertawa melihat kedua kakak beradik itu. Setelah gerbong milik kami sudah berada di bawah, kami pun turun satu persatu.

Dan saat gerbong yang dinaiki Mike turun, dapat kulihat Mike tersenyum senang dan asyik bercerita kepada Ibachan yang hanysa senyum-seyum menanggapi cerita Mike. Dan dapat kulihat Sato dengan muka pucatnya. Ditambah dengan badannya yang kurus. Membuatnya makin terlihat seperti mayat berjalan. Dapat kutebak, bahwa diatas tadi, Mike melonjak-lonjak di gerbong. Seperti biasa.

"Wahahaha! Sato kau kenapa?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Jangan mengganguku." Jawab Sato muram sambil duduk di bangku.

Setelah gerbong milik Asuka dan Kak Michiru sampai, kami pun berjalan ke arah jalan keluar. Kami pun berjalan lagi ke halte bis. Setelah masuk ke dalam bis, banyak yang mulai terlelap karena capek. Setelah 30 menit perjalanan penuh hening, kami semua pun turun.

"Semuanya, terimakasih ya untuk hari ini~" Kata Mike dengan senang.

"Ya, kau senang karena memang kau menaiki semua wahana yang kaumau." Kata Ibachan.

Kami semua pun tertawa.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi ya!" Kata Kak Haru sambil berlalu pergi bersama Kuro.

Satu persatu, mereka mulai meninggalkan halte bus.

"Kyuu." Dia memanggilku.

"Terima kasih ya." Dia melanjutkan.

"Untuk apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Yah, untuk semua ini." Jawabnya

_Flashback_

"Kyuu, terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku selama ini."

"Asuka, aku... Aku suka kamu Asuka." Kataku jujur. Lagi.

"Maaf, aku memang... sayang kamu. Tapi itu bukan cinta." Jawabnya.

"Bahkan di masa depan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Nggak." Jawabnya lagi.

"Sampai saat-saat terakhir, kau ngak basa-basi ya."

_Sampai saat saat terakhir_

Ia kemudian memelukku.

"Apapun yang kulakukan, Pak guru tidak mau menyambut perasaanku. Selama ini aku merasa kosong, aku merasa sedih." Katanya.

"Karena ada kau, aku bisa merasa bahagia." Lanjutnya.

"Kau ini... Ngomong apa sih? Padahal banyak cowok yang mengejar-ngejarmu." Kataku

Dia hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab.

_"Kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu di depan mataku, aku jadi...tidak berdaya."_

"Aku pulang duluan ya." Katanya sambil berlalu.

"Asuka!"

_Kalau kau bilang tidak bisa memilihku_

"Kalau kau tidak bisa bahagia, aku juga nggak bisa menyerah lho!" Teriakku.

"...Iya, serahkan saja padaku."

Ia pun berlalu pergi.

_Rasanya...Rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja._

_End of flashback_

"Huh, aku teringat omonganmu waktu itu." Kataku. Agak mencibir.

"Hmm. Yang itu? Kita juga di jalan pulang dari taman bermain bukan?" Tanyanya.

"Rupanya kau masih ingat juga. Yah, itu sudah kenangan sekarang. Lagipula, kau masih tetap tidak bisa melupakan Koba-sen bukan?" Tanyaku.

"Yah, itu memang benar. Tapi, apa gunanya aku hanya terpuruk pada orang yang bahkan tidak melihatku sekarang. Kurasa aku akan mencoba membuka hatiku untuk orang lain." Katanya.

Hatiku mencelos. _"Apa katanya tadi? Berarti dia masih memberiku kesempatan?"_

"Kau masih ingat? Aku juga nggak bisa menyerah kalau kau tidak bisa bahagia." Balasku.

"Ya, aku masih ingat." Katanya.

Mata kami pun saling pandang. Entah kenapa matanya terlihat sayu.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu." Kataku sambil berjalan pulang.

"Kyuu!" Panggilnya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bagaimana jika kubilang aku juga mencintaimu?" Katanya.

_"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Dia bilang 'aku juga mencintaimu' bukan? Berarti itu sama dengan terkabulnya harapanku selama ini?"_

"Kau pasti berbohong."

"Tidak. Aku tidak berbohong. Itu yang kau mau sebagai jawaban atas pengakuanmu waktu itu kan?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan ya." Jawabku.

"Yah, bukan seperti itu. Memnang sih,aku belum mencintaimu seperti kamu mencintaiku, tapi aku akan coba membuka hatiku untukmu. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Air mataku turun berlinang. Dan kulihat, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Asuka, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kataku sambil melepas pelukanku.

"Emm, mungkin menraktirku es krim?" Candanya.

"Baiklah akan kutraktir kau es krim. Ayo." Aku mengulurkan tangan kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

Dia pun balas menggengam tanganku sambil tersenyum juga. Kali ini, senyuman yang benar-benar tulus.

* * *

><p>TRALALALALA~<p>

SELESAI JUGA FICT ANEH NAN GAJE INI :'D

Umm, itu kan ada flashbacknya, flashbacknya itu Amber ambil dari komiknya yang nomer 9. *_Penasaran? Beli doong~*_

Terus, kenapa keliatannya Amber bikin kata-kata opening pake bahasa inggris? Apakah pake gugel translet? Apakah bikin sendiri?

Bukaan~ itu semua dari lirik lagu Super Junior - It's You :D

Kalo ada yang kurang ngerti atau gak jelas harap dimaklumi ya, newbie nih ._.

Oke! Sekian cuap-cuap gajelas dari Amber XD


End file.
